Motor Skills
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: Based on a famous April Fool's trick, Marui was tested by Niou once again. The poor redhead received the worst consequences. Beware; it's corny.


**A/N:** Sorry for the corny humor.

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

---

"Hey, fatty."

"My name's not fatty, Niou!!"

"Yeah, yeah, right. Would like to test your motor skills?"

Marui knew it; it was one of those days when Niou was in the mood for his pranks. Being the genius he is, he rejected the trickster's offer: "No."

"Come on," Niou smiled slyly. Marui could feel the hairs on his arms raise (if there were any), "This ain't a trick, fatty!"

"I know that it's always a trick whenever you say that phrase, Niou," the redhead replied, "...and DON'T CALL ME FATTY!!"

"Try it," Niou insisted.

"No."

"Try it."

"No."

"It won't hurt!"

"Who says motor skills hurt!?" Marui retorted back at Niou, who was smirking.

"So," Niou asked him, "If it doesn't hurt, why don't you try it, genius??"

Marui gritted his teeth and annoyance and finally answered, "Okay, okay!! I give up. This is nuts!"

Niou stroke his chin while smiling wider, satisfied that there's finally a victim that fell for him that day.

"Saa.. let's start then," Niou got a coin from his pocket and threw it at Marui, who triumphantly caught it, "Hold that coin down on a piece of paper using only one finger, fatty."

"Urusai!" Marui yelled at Niou and did what the trickster told him. "Oh," Niou added, "Make sure it doesn't move, too."

"I know it already!" Marui said in a pissed off tone.

Niou handed down a pencil to Marui and said, "Trace the coin with a pencil."

"Huh?" Marui was perplexed.

"Just do it." Niou smirked.

"Hmph."

Marui followed Niou's procedures and repeated the process with all his other fingers. When he was done, he turned to Niou with an upset look on his face. "I'm done. Satisfied?"

"It's not done yet! Hold the coin between your thumb and forefinger and roll it along the bridge of you nose around your face."

"Hah?" Marui's mouth gaped open, "What for?"

"Aren't you listening!?" Niou told him, "It's for testing your motor skills."

Marui sighed loudly and stated in his mind, "You Niou. One day your face will be stepped on by my foot!!"

Doing what Niou told him, the coin left pencil paths across Marui's face. First, Niou was trying to hold himself not to laugh, but after Marui's face was almost filled with traces of the pencil due to the coin, he started guffawing on the floor, laughing to his heart's content.

Which of course, annoyed the bubble-blowing Rikkaidai regular. He grabbed Niou by the collar and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, NIOU!!?? THIS IS ANNOYING!"

Niou, who was crying tears of joy (or due to exaggerated laughter) pointed Marui's face, "Hahahaha!! Check out your face in the mirror, fatty, check it out!! Hahaha!" and Niou kept on laughing even if Marui harshly dropped him to meet with the floor.

Marui went out of their classroom and hurriedly ran to the comfort room. Some of his teammates saw him on the way, some being Yanagi, Jackal, Kirihara and Yagyuu. Yanagi whispered to himself that Marui really has no good manners while Yagyuu told him to slow down (in which Marui didn't listen to). Jackal didn't mind him while Kirihara who was high on sugar (don't ask. A bakeshop was destroyed.) chased after his senpai. Finally reaching the restroom (with a Kirihara clinging on his one leg), Marui looked at himself in the mirror. In a few minutes a bloodcurdling scream was heard in the whole building. The WHOLE BUILDING.

"What the!?" Sanada, who was in one of cubicles of the restroom, opened the door to see what happened. He saw Kirihara high on sugar, and a tormented Marui trying to clean his face.. with a mop, since there were no towels around (And the hanging brief in one of the cubicles wasn't the best option).

"Tarundoru, Marui!" he approached the redhead and slapped him.

Marui was startled, "But, but.. what did I do!?"

"Look at yourself."

"I did that already."

"Tarundoru, Marui!" and once again he received a crisp slap from their vice-captain.

"What again, Genichirou!?"

"You're destroying the reputation of the Rikkaidai tennis club! AND THIS!" Sanada pointed to Kirihara who was still clinging on Marui's leg.

"But it wasn't my fault, Genichirou! I don't even know why an OOC Kirihara is doing--"

"Tarundoru, Marui!"

---

And after two minutes, Marui's cheeks were swollen and red, and Kirihara returned to normal (though he was traumatized by what he has seen, where he had been and he promised to himself never to eat anything sweet again). Marui still wasn't able to explain his side because he was interrupted by Sanada all the time.

"Let me explain! Please!" Marui pleaded.

"Alright. I'm all ears." Sanada crossed his arms and frowned at the genius before him.

"Niou tricked me again and--"

SLAP.

"What is it again, Genichirou!?"

"You should have not fallen in his tricks! Everyone in the club knows what Niou is always up to. Now, 6000 laps around the court!"

"B-but why?"

"You've been careless. Now go!"

Marui was certain he heard Niou sniggering behind the door.

"Niou.. one of these days, one of these days!!!! YOU'LL SEE!!" Marui swore to himself never to fall into Niou's pranks ever again. And someone's gonna lose his precious hair tail.

--OWARI--

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
